


hush, hush

by jessalae



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow this is just one of those things Myka does, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hush, hush

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fandom_stocking, baseballchica03!

Pete is _right over there_. Right over there, in the next quadrant, looking for something that definitely isn’t located anywhere near this part of the Warehouse. Probably a few football fields away. Okay, he’s not that close. But essentially, metaphorically, he’s _right over there_.

Helena doesn’t seem to care, and continues to slowly unbutton Myka’s shirt, revealing inch after inch of collarbone and shoulder and chest.

“Helena!” Myka hisses, trying to be firm and also as quiet as possible. “We can’t-- here? Now? Really?”

“Really,” Helena murmurs, kissing Myka’s neck where it meets her shoulder. Her lips are soft, and her breath is hot against Myka’s skin.

Myka tries to refocus her thoughts. “Someone’s going to hear!” Helena is massaging Myka’s breasts through her bra, now, and Myka finds herself leaning into the touch.

“Hm,” Helena says. She leans in to kiss Myka hungrily, then pulls away and mouths at Myka’s earlobe. “I guess we’ll just have to be very quiet, then,” she whispers in Myka’s ear.

Myka shudders and grabs at Helena’s waist. Her common sense is screaming bloody murder in her head about risk and reputation and embarrassment, but Helena’s mouth is exploring her collarbone now, and all those concerns seem to matter less and less. Somehow this is just one of those things Myka does, now: she works in a top-secret facility where time and space are surprisingly variable; she flies around the world recovering objects with pseudo-magical powers; she falls in love with possibly-evil geniuses who were born in the 19th century. And, occasionally, she has sex with the aforementioned genius in really inadvisable situations.

Unfortunately for her common sense, it’s always _really excellent_ sex. Helena has pushed Myka’s shirt and bra straps down far enough to kiss the tops of her breasts, run her tongue over Myka’s nipples. She takes one into her mouth to suck, and Myka whimpers, clutching at Helena’s blouse. Helena smiles, teeth flashing white against Myka’s skin. She has Myka’s slacks unzipped now, her fingers reaching down to brush over the front of Myka’s underwear, rub her through the cotton.

Myka grabs Helena by the shoulders and drags her up, kisses her deeply so she can moan with Helena’s mouth to muffle the sound. She goes for Helena’s belt buckle, undoing it as slowly and carefully as possible to minimize clinking. It isn’t easy to focus with Helena’s fingers stroking her through her underwear, pressing hard enough to drive her wild but never quite hard enough to actually touch her clit.

Myka finally gets a hand into Helena’s underwear, finding her dripping wet, and at the same time Helena slips a finger past Myka’s underwear and brushes her clit. Myka bucks against her hand and stifles a desperate noise. Helena laughs silently -- Myka can just feel the vibrations, with Helena’s chest pressed against hers -- and starts rubbing in small circles, exactly the way Myka likes it. Myka lets her head fall forward onto Helena’s shoulder. She can barely think straight, it feels so good, but she pulls herself together enough to slide a finger into Helena, then another one. Helena inhales sharply and shifts her stance so her legs are spread wider, letting Myka start moving her fingers, the heel of her hand pressing into Helena’s clit.

Myka’s heartbeat is deafening in her ears, and Helena’s fingers are dancing a perfect pattern on her clit, pushing her expertly to the edge. She bites her lip hard, trying not to make a sound, trying to keep her hand moving, enjoying the way Helena tenses around her fingers, trying not to moan or scream or throw Helena down and bury her face between Helena’s legs. Her hips are angling towards Helena’s touches of their own accord, pressing closer and closer. Helena’s lips are on her neck, trailing soft, silent kisses, and her fingers are still circling, and Myka is past the point of no return, her mouth opening in a silent scream and muscles tensing harder and harder until she finally comes. Helena’s body jerks and she clamps down on Myka’s fingers and presses her mouth hard against Myka’s neck, coming with a single sharp exhalation.

They cling to each other, somehow staying upright, panting as quietly as they can and slowly relaxing into each other’s arms. Helena recovers first, kissing Myka on the cheek and starting to straighten her clothes.

“See? Nothing to worry about,” she murmurs.

Myka shakes her head, half to clear it and express her exasperation. “We still could have been caught,” she whispers.

“That’s not very likely,” Helena says. “I made sure the others were… distracted.”

Myka’s hands freeze on Helena’s belt buckle. “What did you do?”

Helena widens her eyes, her whole expression radiating perfect innocence. “Nothing with any lasting effects. Maybe a few recurring dreams, and a bit of a problem with depth perception -- oh, don’t look like that.” She leans forward and plants a kiss on Myka’s open mouth. “I wouldn’t want them to _actually_ walk in on us.”

“So why didn’t you tell me when we started that nobody was going to come looking?” Myka demands.

Helena smiles wickedly. “I love the way your face looks when you climax without making a sound,” she says.

Myka opens her mouth, but has nothing to say to that. Helena kisses Myka’s cheek. “You’re blushing,” she says. “Come, let’s go rescue the others before they get themselves into real trouble.”


End file.
